Shy Little Ghost
by The Dp Fangurl
Summary: Reign Storm AU, adopted partial idea from SprinklesGirl96. Danny never got his memory back.. And now with Vlad's help, he must track down the wishing ghost. Vlad remembers... And now they both must survive the inferno of which is the ghost king, Pariah Dark. Dedicated to Through-DP


**And someone called on the whole BR-MB thing... **

**Credit goes to SparklesGirl96 for partial credit**

**Adopted from TheDPFangurl or "hi"**

**Dedicated to the Through-DP.**

**Summary: Vlad remembers too. And Danny must face the ghost king without his memory of the first season. Memory Blank AU.**

* * *

_Shy Little Ghost_

Danny could only shake his head in distaste. Nervousness had crept up his spine as he fumbled with the collar of his jumpsuit, currently in ghost form right now. A bitter taste had formed into his mouth, and he could only shake off the slight dizzy feeling he felt crowd around his head. His electric green eyes were bleak of any of that confident, cocky, and arrogant spark and instead was filled with a dull fearful green.

The half ghost boy bit his lip at his reflection in the mirror. He recalls the events of this week, how he had to fight his way with Tucker into a hospital to rescue this "Sam" character. Also how this little bratty ghost kid almost got away with his and practically the whole Casper High's student's parents. It was a weird week, _v__ery _weird. On top of that, he still had trouble controlling his powers but he started shooting rays with his hands._  
_

But his invisibility and intangibility kept going like crazy still, like a flickering light switch. And don't even get him started with his parent's inventions and FLYING.

Flying, for some reason, he just couldn't perfect. No matter how hard he practiced or how much he tried, he could float maybe but can't get the hang of it or balance in the air.

The young hybrid noticed that his confidence also wasn't getting any better. Sam did more of the ghost catching and fighting, except those two specific incidents where he was needed. He was pretty much the same clumsly shy guy he was a week before, except probably a little more nervous.

The cell phone rang, breaking his thoughts. Danny picked it up, only to hear the voice of a certain goth girl (Who claims to be his "best friend").

_"Hello? Danny?" Sam's voice rang in Danny's ears. _

"Yeah, what's up?" Danny replied back.

_"Danny! Sorry, it's just- uh oh yeah.. Well how was your day?" _

"You know.. Dash and stuff.." He didn't want to go in depth with hiding with Valerie though.

"_Oh, well, (Mom! I'm not going to wear that stupid dress!) Sorry, but I gotta go. Kinda busy, do you get how to use the thermos?" _

"This is a soup thermos. I do _n__ot_ get it." Danny heard Sam hang up with a sigh.

Silence.

...

Panic and alert suddenly exploded inside of him when he heard yells downstairs. Danny quickly rushed through his bedroom door and down the stairs and almost tripped over them. He ran into the living room and took sight of Maddie and Jack.. carrying Vlad Masters? He was so shocked he didn't even notice Jazz by his side.

"Is that Vlad Masters?" Jazz and Danny asked at the same time in unison. Both giving each other a slight glace of awkwardness, they both gave their undivided attention back to the middle-aged man now resting on the couch.

"Ah.. yes.. Jasmine.. Daniel.." Danny and Jazz stared at their parents as a demand for an explanation. Jack, who covered Vlad with a towel, also stared at Maddie.

"We found him being flung out of the Fenton portal." Danny's eyebrows raised in shock and confusion.

"Wait.. So he was actually _in_ the ghost zone and flew out?" Danny asked. Maddie nodded her head.

"Oh dear Maddie, could I have some tea?" The jumpsuited ghost-hunter woman nodded her head, though anger was still shown on her face. Danny blinked, not really sure what was happening and a thousand questions burned into his forehead while his mom went into the kitchen to fetch the kettle and teacups.

"Well.. Err.. I gotta go study for a test." Then Jazz awkwardly ventured towards her room. Only Jack, Vlad, and Danny were remaining in the room.

Danny absentmindedly reached over for the glass of water that coincidentally was on the living room table and sipped it. He didn't realize that his hand was slowly turning intangible. All of a sudden, his whole hand was still visible, yet was completely unsolid and the cup slid through, smashing into a million small glass pieces.

Danny and Jack jumped back from the ear-shattering noise and even Vlad flinched from the glass cup breaking. The young hybrid rubbed the back of his head apologizingly, going as far as whistling casually, pushing the shards with his red converse sneakers.

"Danny-boy.. that's the fourth cup you've broken this week," Jack stated. Danny's eyes downcast. It really wasn't really wasn't his fault that his powers were going mad and out of control.

"Sorry Dad, I just kinda.. it's been a long week." It was true, Danny had to fight these ghosts whom he never met, even with Sam doing most of the work this wasn't easy for him at all. Every night he had to send at least 3 hours to make up for homework or fighting more ghosts..

"I also got a call from Mr. Lancer today.." Danny's eyes immediately bore into his fathers.

"He told me you were sleeping in his class and drooling over your test," Danny grimaced at the tone his dad used when he said that. Vlad could only smirk watching the scene. Then Maddie returned with the tea.

Maddie poured the liquid into a teacup and handed it to Vlad who was covered inside the towel, savoring the moment although he could tell Maddie was.. unpleased.

"Mom... are you mad at Vlad for some reason?"

"Why would you think that, honey?" Vlad winced at the tone the love of his life was using, and yelped when Maddie poured steaming tea onto his pants

"Vladdie, what happened?"

"Well, I was just passing through..And then I saw that MARVELOUS Battlesuit and thought, since I can't just destroy Jack and take it, I suppose I'll steal its secrets right out from under his nose!" _Ok, that was weird.. _Danny mouthed but no voice came out. He wasn't relieved when they both started bursting out laughing either.

"I swear, I am such a josher. More tea, please." Holding out the already empty teacup out to Maddie, who mercilessly poured it onto Vlad's head. Danny couldn't help but cover his mouth with his hands at the comedic sight.

"Not there! Ooh!" Maddie walked away, scowling. Danny knew he as probably missing something, but he's never seen his mom so mad at anyone, it was disturbing. His dad ran after her. Vlad, at this point, was sitting up in a proper position. Danny could only sit down next to him, awkwardly trying to figure out what to do with the bllionaire alone.

"Sooooo... how about that weather we're having..?" Unsure what to say, Danny immediately mentally slapped himself in the face. Vlad raised an eyebrow at the boy's shy odd behavior.

"Oh please Daniel, don't even _t__ry _to be subtle," Danny cast a confused look at the older hybrid. _  
_

"Geez, just trying to be nice here.. I didn't know all billionaires acted like SUCH jerks..." The 14-year old's stare mixed with anger as he scooted away from Vlad.

"Yes, well I found out a long time ago that all 14-year old teenage boys aren't as stubborn, arrogant, rats," Vlad smirked, causing shivers of nervousness to run up his spine. A blue mist formed in the young halfa's mouth, releasing as his ghost sense.

"Danny, someone's here for you!" His mom yelled at him from afar. Danny gasped when Valerie came in sight. A slight blush appeared on his face at the sight of the african-american girl.

"Val-Valerie!" He stood up, shocked at the girl for coming into his home. She smirked, holding out a PDA that seemed similiar to Tucker's.

"Your friend left this on the bench, and since I don't know he lives, I thought this was the best next thing." Danny was still blushing furiously, carefully and gratitutedly accepted the PDA, which he'd return later.

"Ahh.. well if it isn't the young Miss Gray." Vlad stood up too now, taking off the towel wrapped around his body and set down the teacup.

"You know me?" Valerie blurted out.

"You know her?" Danny also said in unison,

Then the ecto-exodus rang off, warning the coming invasion of the ghost king.


End file.
